


Phone Sex Can Be Fun Too.

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: Claire’s out of town and Neil misses her.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Phone Sex Can Be Fun Too.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacetime23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetime23/gifts).



Claire flopped onto the bed in the hotel room she was staying in. She’d been chosen to go to a conference with Morgan and Andrew’s and it had been tiring, especially since Morgan dragged her out for a few drinks so it was now getting late. She picked up her phone and looked at the time, sighing before getting into her pyjamas and getting into bed. Just as she pulled the blankets up, her phone started to ring, she smiled when she saw it was Neil.

”Hey,” she answered.

”Hey,” he replied.

”Everything alright?” She asked.

”Yeah, I just miss you,” he responded.

”Neil, I haven’t even been gone for a whole day yet,” she chuckled.

”I know, but I miss having you here in my bed, it’s lonely,” she smiled as he said this. 

“I know, I feel the same way,” she told him.

”Yeah, I miss having you in my arms and kissing that spot on your neck that you love,” he said and Claire found herself touching that exact spot, imagining what it’d be like if he were there doing just that.

”Oh yeah, what else do you miss?” She asked. She could hear the mischief that was creeping into his voice.

”I miss feeling your skin under my hand as I trace the curves on your body, how hot you feel against my fingers,” he breathed down the phone, “I miss the noises you make as I nibble at your collarbone.”

”Oh but they are nothing compared to the moans you make,” she teased back.

“Is that so?” He asked, his voice low, “because I can remember the moans you were making the other day, do you remember that? When you had just woken up and had your back against me and you started rubbing yourself on my cock when you realised I woke up with a hard on,” Claire bit her lip at the memory.

”Yeah I remember that,” she replied seductively, “it woke you up and you just couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.”

”I couldn’t,” he agreed, “the sight of you grinding against me trying to get yourself off, it was such a turn on. Especially when I felt how wet you were through your panties,” Claire found her hand sliding down her body as he spoke and she decided to put him on speaker for the fun that she was sure they were going to have, “are you that wet right now?” He asked. Her hand went down her pyjama trousers and she hummed in agreement, “good” he said, “I bet you’re touching yourself at the thought of my hands on you.”

”I might be,” she replied and Neil chuckled slightly.

”I wish I was there to do it for you,” he told her, “I’d be sure to spend extra time playing with your clit until you’re begging for more,” Claire moaned slightly as she worked on herself with her fingers, “do you like that baby?” He asked. She hummed, “I want to hear you say it,” he told her.

”Yes I like that,” she said.

”Do you want to know what I’d do next?” He asked, not expecting an answer, “I’d replace my fingers with my tongue,” he explained, “and then I’d slowly push my fingers into you,” Claire did just that and moaned down the phone, “fuck baby, I love it when you moan like that.”

”Is it making you hard?” She asked.

”Very,” he growled, “I’m so hard for you, as I imagine I’m eating you out and fingering you hard and fast,” Claire sped up her hand actions and started breathing heavily, “does that feel good?” Neil asked her, she nodded before realising he couldn’t see her.

”Yeah,” she breathed, “fuck it feels so good Neil.”

”Eventually I’d kiss up your body, sucking on your nipples when I got to them,” Claire pushed her top and bra up, playing with one of her nipples as her fingers kept moving in and out of her body, she moaned again at the sensation she was causing, “fuck Claire, you keep moaning like that and I might cum too soon,” he said.

”I need to cum,” she replied.

”Not yet baby,” he purred down the phone, “I still have finished telling you what I want to do to you,” Claire whined slightly causing Neil to chuckle, “I bet you’re soaking wet now,” he said and she just moaned in response, “I bet it’d be so easy for me to slide my cock into you right now, I’d have your legs over my shoulders as I thrust into you,” Claire’s hands moved faster at his words and she was panting heavily, “I’d slam into your body over and over and over again as I played with your clit,” she moved her second hand down to start rubbing the sensitive area, “I bet you’d feel so good around me,” he paused for a moment and she was sure that he was struggling to come up with words through his arousal.

”Can I cum yet?” Claire asked him.

”Not yet,” he told her, “soon though baby,” she whimpered as she tried to hold on, not sure how much longer she could do it for, “I love the thought of me thrusting into you,” he said, “I’d pick up my speed pretty quickly,” she bit her lip as another moan started to escape them.

”Please Neil, I need to cum,” she begged.

”Is that so?” He asked, “you may need to beg more.”

”Please,” she said, “I’m so fucking close.”

”Tell me how close you are baby,” he replied.

”So close,” she whined down the phone, “I can’t hold on much longer.”

”Then cum for me Claire,” he said, “don’t hold back, I want to hear you,” she immediately let go as he said this, her body tensed up as she screamed his name fairly loudly, she felt like she was having an out of body experience as she rode her orgasm out, “Fuck Claire!” She heard him shout before he let out a loud moan and she was sure she’d just pushed him over the edge too. She laid there, out of breath as she recovered, she could hear him panting through the phone as well. They stayed in silence for a moment before she spoke.

”God I am so glad Morgan and Andrew’s are on different floors to me,” she said, causing Neil to chuckle.

”Yeah, because that was intense,” he replied.

”It was,” the younger woman agreed, before letting out a yawn which she tried to stifle.

”Looks like it’s worn you out as well,” Neil commented and Claire chuckled.

”It’s been a long day,” she defended herself.

”You should get some rest then,” he replied, “I’ll see you when you get back tomorrow night, then we can redo this night in person.”

”Sounds like a plan,” Claire giggled, “goodnight Neil, love you.”

”Goodnight Claire, love you too.”


End file.
